I'm Going Home
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Amethyst has had a huge crush on Pearl for so long, so tonight she's determined to ask her out, and show her the best night of her life! But, when Amethyst can't hide the truth much longer, what will Pearl say? Rated T for strong profanity.


Amethyst ran through her plan once again. It has been over two weeks since Pearl and Amethyst had fused into Opal. And every day since then Amethyst hasn't picked or prodded Pearl. At first Pearl was worried something was wrong with Amethyst, but she didn't really act funny. As Amethyst recited her question again, she felt a sharp pain through her skull. "Ugh!" She grabbed her head and fell towards the ground. This in't the first headache she has had. They are now becoming more and more frequent. She sighed, "If I'm gonna ask her, I might as well do it while I still can." She got up, even though her head still throbbed.

She felt sick again, but blew it off. The headaches, and the nausea have been around for the past few years, and she has gotten quite used to them until now. It hurt worse. Amethyst was just about to head in, when she ran into Pearl. Not really the greeting she wanted, but she really needed to talk to Amethyst. "Oh, Amy, there you are!"

'Pearl hasn't used that name in a while.' Amethyst smiled, "Hey, P! You need something?" Pearl nodded, her smile faded, "Amethyst, are you okay? You seem...different." "What do you mean?"

"You stopped...picking on me..." Amethyst looked at her, confused, "I stopped because I thought you hated it." Pearl blushed a light blue and turned away, "Well, um...I kinda miss it. I know I would probably raise my voice, but...I just can't explain it." Amethyst was even more confused, 'She misses our little arguments?'

"I-I know it seems weird to miss are little spats, but it's not really the fights, it's just...ever since Rose left...we just stopped hanging out...I really miss you Amethyst." Amethyst tried to keep her blush down, but it wasn't working. She looked up to the pale gem, and slyly smiled. She walked to the other and pulled her into a hug. Pearl bent down a little to hug the shorter gem back. "I miss you too, Pearl." Pearl held Amethyst tighter. When they broke apart, Pearl's blush grew deeper, she smiled. "Pearl, um, I wondering if...um...maybe you would like t-to go with me to the new art museum?" Pearl nodded her head, "Yes! I would love too!" She hugged the shorter girl again. "Well, go get ready then! We'll leave as soon as you're ready! Plus, it's only like 6:30, so we got all night!"

The girls parted and left to their rooms. When Pearl got to hers, she stopped, 'Wait. Did Amethyst just ask me to go to the art museum?' Pearl lingered on this thought. After a few minutes she shrugged it off. She walked to the hidden closet in her room, and pulled out a high-low, light blue, strap-less dress from the closet. It was elegant, yet it was also a party dress. Pearl put it on and looked at her reflection in the water. She had also decided to wear some make-up. (Just for Amethyst) 'Hmm, I wonder if she's going to like my attire?' She wasn't sure, but hoped for the best as she exited her room.

When she stepped out she heard Amethyst wolf-whistle. Pearl giggled slightly, 'Only Amy!' She looked at Amethyst with admiration, she had also dressed-up for the occasion. The purple gem had a pair of nice jeans, along with a light purple blouse. She took notice that Amethyst had put on make-up too, which brought out her beautiful eyes. Amethyst held out her hand, "Shall we go, my lady?" Pearl blushed, and took Amethyst's hand. And the two were off.

An hour had gone by, and Amethyst felt as though as she would faint. 'C'mon Ams, keep it together for Pearl!' Pearl noticed Amethyst was acting a little strange so she suggested, "Amy, do you wanna go some place else."

"What? No! Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, but I want both us to have fun. Come on, let's go. I have something to show you." The girls left the group and headed towards the DeadMan's Mountain. When they go there, Pearl lead her down a familiar path. At the end, was a huge tree with purple flowers. "No way! Oh my gosh! I haven't been here in like forever!" Pearl smiled, "I've been up here a few times since we formed Opal." Amethyst noticed a few books scattered around the tree. "I come here to think about things. It's very relaxing. Remember when you and I used to come up here and watch the clouds, and I would read you stories! Oh! How I miss the old days!" Pearl swirled around. Amethyst loved those memories.

She watched as Pearl laid down and looked up at the moon-lit sky, full of stars. She sat up, and tapped the spot next to her. Amethyst smiled and took the seat. Both girls laid down, even in the dead silence, they didn't need words to feel what they felt. Pearl pushed her hand towards Amethyst's and held it. Although Amethyst was happy, she knew that the happiness wouldn't last long. For what she had to tell Pearl was just too...tragic? Yes, that was word.

She sighed, "Pearl?" Pearl looked over at her, Amethyst turned away a minute, but when she turned back, she pulled Pearl into a kiss. Pearl was shocked at first, but found herself melting into the kiss. Amethyst broke the kiss, leaving Pearl breathless. Amethyst giggled at the blushing pale gem. At that moment, Pearl was glad gems didn't need sleep, for she could stay like this forever. "Amy, I-I never want this to end! I could stay with you forever, I-" She stopped when she saw Amethyst, she had tears in her eyes, "Amy what's wrong?" Pearl was concerned, 'Had I said something wrong?'

Amethyst saw Pearl's look, "Don't worry, P. I-I just..." She cracked. Pearl instinctively grabbed Amethyst and held her in her arms. "Amy, please tell me what's wrong!" Amethyst sobbed, unable to communicate. "Pearl-I-just-" Pearl stroked her long hair, "It's okay, I'm here." Amethyst broke away from Pearl, and stood up yelling. "NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! Pearl I love you too much to tell you, I...just...this isn't going to work..." Amethyst turned her head. Pearl felt her heart brake. 'Everything she did for me...it wasn't true...' Pearl felt salty tears run down her face. Amethyst turned toward the girl when she mumbled something, "What did you say?"

Pearl raised her voice, "I said, 'how could you!' I-I LOVE YOU AND I THOUGHT TONIGHT I COULD SHOW YOU THAT! TELL THAT I DID! BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU. DON'T. CARE!" Pearl saw raged grow in Amethyst's eyes, "I DON'T CARE! BULLSHIT! I CARE MORE ABOUT YOU THAN ANYONE! THAT'S WHY I'M NOT TELLING YOU! I'M SAVING YOU FROM A WORSE FUCKING HEART-BRAKE!" She looked at Pearl and felt a pang of guilt hit her when she saw then pain in Pearl's eyes. 'I shouldn't have yelled...' Amethyst didn't really feel bad about what she had said, she meant every word. Pearl stood up.

"Perhaps this isn't going to work." Pearl's cheeks were still tear-stained, blue, and puffy. Pearl started walking off, "Pearl, wait!" But Pearl just kept walking. 'I just wanted to love you...' Pearl held back the tears, knowing that was weakness in her eyes. Pearl walked alone, down the trail her and Amethyst used to walk together. So many memories on this one little path. Pearl giggled as one memory stood out. Pearl had spranged her ankle while racing with Amethyst. The younger girl had freaked out and insisted that she carry Pearl to the temple. 'She's so strong for how short she is!' Pearl shuddered, it was getting colder. 'Oh, how I do wish she were here to hold me again!' She felt started to feel guilty for all those times she had yelled at Amethyst. She sighed, 'There is nothing I can do now...'

Amethyst tried catching up with Pearl, but the pale gem was too fast. All Amethyst could still see of the gem was her head. She stopped, wishing she could take back everything she had said. She sat down and looked up at the night sky. 'Why? Why now!?' She sighed, and bowed her head, "Please, God. Please let me stay, I don't want to hurt her more..." But Amethyst had a feeling in her heart that told her, 'It's going to be okay, your going to come home.' Amethyst remembered what Rose had said in her final moments:

_"Please mom! D-don't leave me!" Amethyst stuttered as tears rushed down her cheeks. "Amethyst its not my choice..."_

_ "Mom, w-why won't God make you better?! I've been p-praying and praying, a-and it's not working!" Rose smiled weakly, "It's God's plan. He's bringing me home. I'm going to a better place."_

_ "B-but-"_

_ "Shh," Rose held a finger to Amethyst mouth, and wiped some of the tears away, "It's okay, I'll always be with you. And I hope to see you in paradise." And that was Rose's last breathe as she faded away._

Amethyst held back tears, 'If its His plan...' Amethyst felt an agonizing pain go through head. After a few minutes, it went away. They were getting worse. She stood up and felt slightly dizzy. All of a sudden she had a urge to see Pearl. She had to clear things up, she had to tell her the truth! She ran as fast as her body could let her. When she got to the beach, she saw Pearl. 'Thank God she 's here!'

"Pearl!" Pearl turned to see Amethyst running towards her, She wanted to see her, but at he same time didn't. "Yes, Amethyst?"

'She didn't use my nickname...' Amethyst shook the thought out of her head, "I need to talk to you." Pearl sighed, "Fine." It came out harsher than she meant it, but Amethyst didn't really take too personally. "Pearl, I-I can't hide the truth any longer." Pearl stood up and walked over to the girl, and tilted her head to show she was listening, "Pearl, I have CIV. I've had it for over two years now. I haven't told anyone this, but I don't think I will be living much longer." Pearl was shocked, "What!?"

"Pearl, you know gem can't survive CIV. I-" Pearl cut her off, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN YOU FIRST FOUND OUT! I COULD'VE HELPED YOU!' Pearl dropped to her knees, Amethyst knelt down beside her. She ignored the fact that she felt an even worse headache and was feeling even more dizzy. "Pearl, I didn't want to hurt you..."

"SO, YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE ME THE MOST AMAZING NIGHT OF MY LIFE, AND THEN TELL ME YOUR DYING!?" Amethyst tried hold her closer, but Pearl pushed her away, "NO! HOW WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO HIDE THIS FROM ME!?" Amethyst stayed calm, "I was trying not to hurt you. Pearl," Amethyst was slowly losing conciseness, and her words slurred, "I just want to spend...my last night...with you." She fell into Pearl's arms, "No, Amy! Please don't leave me!"

'At least I die in her arms...' Amethyst turned her head to Pearl and smiled weakly, "I'm going home with mom..." Amethyst slowly closed her eyes, as she slipped away. Pearl cried, "Please...Amy come back..." Pearl held the lifeless girl in her arms, "I...love you..." She watched Amethyst's gem turn black, 'She's g-gone...' Pearl picked her up and carried her to the tree, their tree. She placed Amethyst down.

"I'm sorry, for every time I hurt you...If I could rewind time, if only life had a rewind button, but it doesn't. Our last night together will be special forever." Pearl looked down, "All I want to do is see those beautiful eyes, and that wonderful smile again." She leaned down and placed both a small, purple flower on her chest, and a kiss on her forehead. When she came up, she looked at her one last time, "Tell mom I said hi, and that I love her." And with that said, the pale gem left.

* * *

***You guys are probably wondering **

**what CIV is. Well, CIV is**

**Crystallized**** Infection Virus**

**The only sickness gems **

**can die from. That's my**

**sad fic for you! Until next time!***


End file.
